


Lightning Dynamics

by LukasMorgenstern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Businessman Harry, Dimension Travel, Dwemer (Elder Scrolls), Gen, Immortal Harry Potter, Magical Realism, Magical Theory (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, Protective Avengers, Technology, inventor harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukasMorgenstern/pseuds/LukasMorgenstern
Summary: In the end, everything they had ever fought for, peace and equality for every witch and wizard, paled before the hate and violence of the muggle governments of Earth.He was the last human left on Earth. The Deathly Hallows made him functionally immortal. He hadn't aged a single day since he picked all three of them up.He knew where he would end up.The Veil of Death.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

The laws of Magic couldn't be more diffuse if they tried. As Magic tied into the living matter of everything, it changed and morphed eternally.  
This ever-changing nature provided the creative mind with endless opportunities.  
It allowed great freedom and myriads of labyrinthine paths to tread if you were bold enough.  
As Harry set the last rune into his sequence, he was rewarded with a gentle hum and stood back as the whole construct seemed to come to life.  
It was Hermione's and his brainchild. A generator that used the ambient magical energies to generate electricity. It was scalable and versatile enough to be put into a car or power a whole city. Frictionless-Charms and Durability-Enchantments were the groundwork of his rune scheme.

The Space-Extension-Charm was used liberally to expand the inner workings as much as possible, and so the entire cube was barely a cubic foot big.

With this, he could finally leave this cursed world. After the war ended, it hadn't been all that long until the muggles were becoming more aware of the existence of their entire world. The Death Eaters murdered too many innocents and wreaked too much havoc in both worlds to ignore.

He cursed the quick technological advancements the muggles had made. The numerous videos on the Internet detailing various magical assaults were the spark that lit the whole powder keg alight.  
The Obliviators couldn't do anything and the Ministry, thrown off by the continued turmoils of a post-war country, wasn't flexible enough to combat the slowly rising resentment of its muggle counterpart.

In the end, everything they had ever fought for, peace and equality for every witch and wizard, paled before the hate and violence of the muggle governments of Earth.

It had sparked Armageddon. Magicals unleashed dragons, basilisks, and nundus in retaliation to the systematic eradication of their kind by the non-magicals. Fiendfyre was loosened, and Napalm burned the hidden enclaves mercilessly to the ground. 

Nothing could withstand in the face of pure survival. Diseases and biological weapons did their part to blast all human life from the earthen ground.

He was the last human left on Earth. The Deathly Hallows made him functionally immortal. He hadn't aged a single day since he picked all three of them up. He had at first a small community of his friends with him in his underground complex. But after nearly 150 years of continued existence, even his best and sweet friend Hermione had given in to the call of time and left him completely alone.  
Though she gave him the drive to pursue the only way off this cursed rock, Harry supposed.

He sighed and pocketed all of his things inside his trusty dragon hide bag.  
He knew where to go now. The only place which had withstood everything thrown at it.

The Veil of Death.

Harry hiked for a few hours and finally saw the damned stone arch.  
It seemed virtually indestructible and had weathered the Apocalypse unchanged from the horrors of the magical World War. 

The crater it sat in was all that was left from the Ministry of Magic.

But here it was. Ominous and foreboding to his mind. But Harry knew that this cursed pile of stone was his ticket from this human-made hell.

He took a deep breath and strode through the archway. As Harry Potter left, the black arc of rock glowed ever brighter until it merely broke, and the magical residue cracked the ground.

No one would have the ability to follow. Yet the last of Magicals took Magic with him as he left his original dimension behind.

Earth would grow again, and Nature prevailed. But never would there be magicals on Earth again.


	2. Chapter 2

The interdimensional portal sent Harry through a rainbow of possibilities.  
He was thrown through various worlds and galaxies, but ultimately it materialized him in a rather peculiar universe. Somewhere where he wouldn't have to hide his powers.  
Though in truth, Harry didn't know this yet. It was past midnight when he came to be in London. He looked around and was instantly relieved about his pristine and peaceful surroundings.

The buildings weren't scorched to the ground. No fell magic lurked in the shadows. No radiation or virus made living next to impossible.

It was a new start in a new universe, and with his bag full of runic generators, he would start making a living here in his home, far from home.  
Harry nodded to himself and searched the neighborhood for any clues what this new world would throw at him. He found that the tech of his homeworld was more or less on par with this reality.

He supposed that at least he wouldn't have problems with adapting to his new life. He read about the famous inventor and philanthropist Tony Stark.  
Apparently, he was a certified genius with everything tech-related. He alone pulled his weapon manufacture into the new millennium with his revolutionary ideas.

Another interesting tidbit was that there were enhanced heroes, a familiar sight and commodity in this world. Harry read an article about the 70th anniversary of the defeat of Hydra in WW2, helped immensely by a Captain America and the Howling Commandos.

**Hmm, if I play my cards correctly, I can get away with appearing in this reality. But first, I need a power base, and there, my little runic babies will pave my way to freedom.**

After his little brainstorming and information gathering, he apparated away to the same plot of land wherein another desolate reality stood his underground complex.

He gathered his thoughts and Magic and willed himself to work. 

There was no rest for the wicked.

He transfigured, tunneled, and enchanted through the night, and as the first sun rays touched the isolated island, he took a step back and marveled at his work so far.  
Many wards and enchantments hid the Complex against interference from outside. The entrance was concealed behind a rather sturdy fidelius charm.  
The whole construct was rendered completely untraceable with an unplottable charm.

Now he had to forge documents proving his identity and licenses for his soon-to-be energy business.  
So he, with liberal uses of Magic, walked inside MI6. After a small charm in the right direction, he was provided with extensive background information and the necessary papers and ids.

Harry was set as far as he was concerned and contacted the UK government to showcase his new generator tech. He needed government contracts to get the money he wanted and needed for his new lease on life. Harry had promised his friends back on his Earth that he would not fall into depression over his near-immortality. 

He would find a reason to live and that he wouldn't squander his gift.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As was pointed out by a comment, I changed the chapter's pace and added a scene from the next chapter. It still sets up the meeting between the two geniuses nicely. Keep in mind that updates can take their time.
> 
> Cheers!

The Prime Minister wasn't the most accommodating person Harry had met. He and his cabinet were not amused to indulge what appeared a wishful pipe dream.

"You mean to tell me that you, a child from the looks of it, has singlehandedly found a solution to produce as much energy as one could ever need and that said solution fits inside this fancy shoe carton?"  
The Minister sneered at him with barely concealed contempt.  
"Is there perchance the cure for cancer hidden inside or the means to solve world hunger. Do you think us daft, boy?"  
A chuckle sounded from his like-minded colleagues.

Harry sighed internally. He knew he would get a bit of opposition couched in disbelief, but by Merlin, Harry hated it when he was treated like misbehaving child.

He cleared his thoughts and plowed straight to the point. His presentation of the prototype of the Lightning Dynamo was calm and concise. He emphasized the variable energy output, his generator's resulting flexibility, and his desire to house his company in his birth country.

Nonetheless, he made it abundantly clear that he would pack his things and move to a more open-minded stretch of land, should the current government prove to be nothing but bickering cynics.

That served as a wake-up call for politicians, who had thought that they could cow the ambitious youth into giving them the best deal on his tech.  
That possibility seemed to have sailed away under full steam.

After all, it was a simple equation. Should the promised generators fail to deliver, they would fine the individual into bankruptcy, and if the tech worked like a charm, much would be gained by having a genius on call of the government.

The haggling came to an end after several hours of discussion, but Harry was now the proud owner of Lightning Dynamics.

The next days Harry received dozens of messages and inquiries about his company's products.

His meeting with Elon Musk and the subsequent decision of Tesla Motors to incorporate his Dynamo in their cars and trucks was one of the most noteworthy occasions.

Harry purchased the island on which his secret installation was housed and decided to build his manor with a nice view of the sea won't top of it.

The sprawling grounds of Potter House were peaceful and calm. Nature and Design in perfect harmony with one another. Harry had several staff members on hand to maintain the property while he was away underground, tinkering and building a production line for his generators.

He had delivered, and a month later, the first Dynamo-powered cars rolled out, and thanks to the unlimited range, were an instant hit among the competition.

With money to burn, he created the Lily Potter Foundation to help the less fortunate and ease their suffering by providing shelter and food.

Yes, Harry thought, life had never been better.  
With a silent prayer to his old friends, he gazed outside over the churning ocean, and for the first time in several years, Harry Potter was content.

But it was not a big surprise to him that his peace and quiet would be interrupted quite harshly.

His eyes were glued to his telly. The news proclaimed the brutal kidnapping of tech genius Tony Stark. A terrorist attack after a weapon exhibition in Afghanistan was the last place he was seen at.

Harry tapped his fingers on his tumbler of expensive rum. 

There was a certain amount of respect for the accomplished engineer that let Harry think about his options.  
He could try to find him. And maybe forge a second deal with one of the mightiest companies on the planet.

But Harry also knew intimately what being kidnapped did to one's psyche.

He tossed back his liquor, savoring the exquisite taste and texture, and apparated to the last known location of Tony Stark.

Nobody would suffer torture and agony if Harry could do something about it.

He came to be in a deserted stretch of dusty and sandy hills. The signs of battle hung still over the valley.

Harry searched for the place where the journalists had placed Stark as he presumably crawled out of the damaged humvee.  
He found bits of dark fabric and a broken smartphone in the sand around a rather bloody boulder.

With this blood, he could at least get a good notion of where his quarry would be.  
Shaking himself, he started to cast a tracking charm on Stark's blood and felt the Magic tug at his mind to pull him towards his wanted location.

He would find him. But in what condition he would be, only Magic herself could know.

He had to hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As was pointed out by a comment, I changed the chapter's pace and added a scene from the next chapter. It still sets up the meeting between the two geniuses nicely. Keep in mind that updates can take their time.
> 
> Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tony Stark was many things. Arrogant, intelligent, charismatic, egotistic, and so much more made the billionaire/playboy/philanthropist the groundbreaking person he was.  
But for all his faults and qualities, he couldn't think of at least one escape plan.  
After a rather pain-filled visit to Coma-Town, he was rudely reminded of his current situation.  
He was trapped in a cave somewhere in the middle of nowhere by a group of fanatic terrorists who were suspiciously well-armed with his company's products.  
And he wasn't alone. No sir, he shared his cavely abode with a local surgeon who saved his life as best as he could.  
Tony didn't want to think about the hygienic circumstances of his surgery.

He knew every crevice of this dark and dreary cave, but the only plan he could think of was to find a more reliable energy source for the electromagnet inside his chest.  
He did not like that he was currently forced to carry a decrepit car battery that powered the magnetic field.

He was still thinking about that as he heard something like distant thunder and loud voices screaming about.

What was happening outside that these hardened terrorists were forced to use heavy artillery by the sound of it?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked over the hidden valley he had discovered. There were numerous tents and vehicles, enough ammunition and weapons to hold a small country.  
The camp was filled with men, and the terrorists guarded the perimeter closely.

But he wouldn't be Harry Potter, Master of Death and wizard extraordinaire if he couldn't deal with a simple enemy encampment.  
He conjured a half-mask, lowered the hood of black battle robes, and twirled his wand in a lazy circle.

He mapped the terrain and let a charm sink into the valley ground. With a mighty wrench upwards, his wand glowed with power, and seven stone golems began to rise out of the earth.

You had to love animation charms and simple transfiguration. It made for cheap and reliable armies against non-magicals. The shock of the sudden attack rippled through the camp, and shouts began to echo around the guards.  
Harry flicked his wand, and the golems began their lumbering charges against the terrorists; each step shook the ground.  
He layered several muggle-repellant charms over the hidden valley entrance to hinder any enemy from escaping their inevitable doom.

Now he could join the battle and direct his golems with more finesse against the kidnappers. He darted around the battlefield, blasting away at the terrorists who were locked in a bitter fight with his magical forces.

The golems didn't feel pain or were stopped by bullets. They charged onwards. Only explosives were slowing them down, but as the first golem succumbed to heavy artillery fire, the others still attacked with stoic determination.

They took out the artillery and smashed through the last defenders.  
Harry strode through the carnage that his golems had left and scanned for hidden enemies and clues where the prisoners were kept.

As he walked up to the cave entrance, he had to whip up his wand and cast a bunker shield.  
There stood a tall and bald middle-eastern man. He stood proud and determined even in his apparent defeat.  
Harry had to give it to him. Hadn't he been a wizard, that rocket would have destroyed him.

He apparated behind the man and petrified him. He levitated him to a heap of sandbags and, after a bit of deliberation, dove into his unprotected mind.  
What he saw inside let his blood boil. The Ten Rings were responsible for so many atrocities done only in the struggle for more power. They pillaged and ravaged the region, terrorized the populace, and forced them all to flee or slave away under them.

The terrorists were suspiciously well-armed with Stark Industry-Weapons. He searched thoroughly for the middleman who supplied a prominent terror movement with heavy armaments.

Harry cursed inside his mind as he saw the face of the culprit. Obadiah Stane, Vice-President of Stark Industries himself, dealt with this bunch of zealots.  
That would be a tough nut to crack. Tony would quite obviously trust his right-hand man far more than Harry.  
He would need more intel and evidence of Stane's corruption.

But that would come after the rescue mission was over. Now he had a genius to pick up.

Harry made his way towards the heavy reinforced doors and charmed them as a two-way mirror. He gazed into the dark cave behind and saw a battered and dirty Tony Stark and a rather dignified middle-eastern gentleman crouching behind a turned table.

He knocked on the door three times. "Mr. Stark, are you there? Are you okay?"  
He saw the men look at each other, and they started whispering. After a few seconds, they came to an accord.  
"Yes. I am here. Who are you, and what the hell is happening outside this cave?!"  
Tony, it seemed, wasn't in the mood for delicate diplomacy. Harry could definitively work with that.  
He vanished the doors and watched the two men cringe at the apparent power of their rescuer.  
He walked into the cave and pulled his mask off, and shook his hood off.  
A quick and dirty scan told him that both men would need more medical attention than he would know to give.  
"Gentlemen, my name is Harry Potter. I am the owner of Lightning Dynamics and currently moonlighting as a billionaire-rescuing vigilante." Harry smirked a bit. "I know you have many questions, but we must get out of this valley get you both to a more medical and hygienic environment. You both need proper medical care, and while I can alleviate some of your ailments, I cannot heal everything. Come now, and grab my shoulders. I will extract us to a safe location. But for Merlin's sake, hold on tight. It will not be the comfortable experience." 

Tony would come to realize that that was the understatement of the century. As he grabbed wannabe Gandalf, he felt as was squeezed through a straw, and with mighty pop, the three of them vanished out of the cave.


	5. Interlude I

Tony stared at the mirror in his bedroom. He couldn't believe it. No blemishes or scars were, where hours before, there was a crude electromagnet forced inside his ribcage.  
He slid his hand over his chest feeling only smooth skin. But where David Copperfield healed his physical injuries, his psyche was still in deep disarray.  
He always prided himself on his ability to counter every pacifistic argument from holier-than-thou journalists with his wit and sarcasm.

But he couldn't forget the fearful faces of his escort who were killed without mercy. His weapons had done that. He felt as if he had pulled the trigger on every single gun these traitors had fired.

The young soldiers so enamored by his presence had paid the ultimate price for defending the world's most successful warlord.  
He couldn't feel different. The blood of these brave soldiers was spilled because of him, and here he was again in Malibu, without the scars of his trial.

He sighed, closed the stark white shirt, and made his way downstairs, where Houdini himself was waiting for him.   
For Tony, he was a walking talking enigma. Highly resourceful and intelligent but almost without any self-preservation, Harry Potter had rescued him because of a quirk of fate.  
He hadn't wanted him to endure the torture he had to in the past. So he had cut through hordes of terrorists and saved his life only because he wanted to help him.  
Of course, he made clear that he was interested in a business partnership, but that was a serious no-brainer for Tony Stark. He would do everything to get his hands on one of Harry's Dynamos.

"You need a trump if you want to convince the board to dismiss weapon manufacturing out of your company's portfolio. A generator with seemingly endless applications that will produce sheer endless amounts of energy would certainly be a great incentive for them. You will have to grab them by their purses."   
Harry watched Tony closely. He wanted to tell him about Stane and his treachery, but he had to tread delicately. For all it was worth, Tony was still psychologically in a very bad way.   
He would have to find a trustworthy source for his information so Tony wouldn't question his intentions.

Tony nodded mulishly. He knew, of course, that the board's vultures would salivate at the thought of working with someone that could supply Stark Industries with these generators.  
He had wanted just to announce his decision to cease the production of all weapon systems, but Harry rightly persuaded him of this path forward. Someone high up in his company had made deals with these terrorists and had undermined every good intention Tony had when he developed his deadly creations. He had wanted to protect the common soldier with his superior weapons, but now he saw the bitter truth. 

They were as often killed as saved from his weapons. "Yeah, I know, Gandalf." He smirked as Harry's eyes twitched. "It just doesn't sit right with me, you know. Sitting still and waiting on the right moment isn't one of my most common virtues." He snarked.  
Harry chuckled and shrugged at him. "You will have plenty of avenues you could pursue in the meantime. You were down in your lab last night. Got anything to share with the class on what you were doing with JARVIS and your fancy holodeck?"

"I had an idea for an escape vehicle before you rescued Yinsen and myself from our most gracious hosts. I wanted to minimize the ARC-Reactor and had sought to use it to power a suit of armor which I would have used to bash my way out of there.  
But with your Dynamo, I scrapped the ARC and planned with one of your generators. The power output of it is simply mind-blowing!" Tony's eyes lit up in the excitement of the inventions he would come up with.

It would take his mind of the gnawing guilt, and maybe he could find something that would help him hunt and destroy the traitors in his company.

Harry grinned. That would be the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
